The Lurve Series
by PassionFish
Summary: Time Line: Set about a week after Riley gets caught in Season Five; Buffy needs a little venting... and guess who's there to watch! Basically, each episode is set around one of my fav lurrrve songs! Much romance, much laughter, much love!
1. I Never Really Love You Anyway!

**The Lurve Series**

By PassionFish

TimeLine:  It starts right after Riley leaves Buffy.  There is no Glory, no unwell mum; no end-of-the-world stresses other than general slayer stuff.

Summary:  Basically I was in a sappy mood and started to rummage through all my lurve CD's and decided I'd do a (mainly) fluffy series, each episode based around a love song!

Rating:  Um, I think it will be R over all, but a couple of episodes will probably be NC-17! [There's a shocker for you!]

Disclaimer:  See page!

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first!

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

Big Thanks:  To my wonderful Beta, Marsters' Girl, as always – couldn't do it without you, babe!

A/N:  Each of the 'episodes' takes place about a couple of weeks after each other, unless otherwise stated!  So I'm afraid you're gonna have to use a bit of reader-prerogative and fill in a few gaps for yourself - and just accept some things [as always!] :)

Also - Hope I didn't massacre anyone's fav. Lurve song - it was unintentional if I did!  And, none of the songs belong to me (obviously - or I'd be all rich and pop star-ish instead of poor and student-ish!) and no copy write infringement is meant in any way!

----

**Ep 1:  I Never Really Loved You Anyway**

_A/N: (The song belongs to The Corrs.... i.e. not me!)_

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and all was good with the world.

Okay, so it was actually night-time, no wildlife in it's right mind stayed in Sunnydale, and it had been only last week that she'd discovered her boyfriend with some vampire skank...

But, the last statement still stood.

World equalled good.

Buffy walked, stake in hand, through the moonlit cemetery.

Well, walked may have been too bland a word to describe the jumpy, skippy thing she had going on as she patrolled.

Yup, it had finally happened.  

She'd been expecting it for a while.

The Buffy Curse had hit once more.

That's right, people - its back!  Keep your kids inside and lock all you're doors and windows!

If she was honest with herself.... she'd kinda been praying for it!

The whole deal had gotten so...mundane, boring, mind-numbingly-wanna-tear-my-hair-comma-eyes-and-your-sorry-excuse-for-a-penis-out kinda boring!

Buffy giggled as an old song sprang, unbidden, into her thoughts.  The sound was unfamiliar, even to her own ears, and she wondered how long it had been since she'd actually...let go.

A big resounding FOREVER seemed to echo around her skull and she laughed again, throwing her stake to the ground as she began to run.

**~**

Spike watched, unnoticed, in the background as the slayer back-flipped, swerved, jumped, tucked and every other gymnastic word he could think of!  Up and over and around the silent gravestones, occasionally emitting the odd giggle.  He thought he could hear her singing to herself, but he couldn't place the song.

He'd been worried, it had been about a week since he'd shown her what Captain-Cardboard had been up to, and hadn't spoken to her, or even seen her, since.  Figuring that it was better to stay away, on the ever-so-likely chance that she'd still have that good old 'shoot-the-messenger' mentality about her.

He hadn't done it to hurt her, but he had to tell her...no one wanted to be cheated on.  Hell, he knew that, sadly, from first-hand-bloody-experience.  

Okay, so maybe he hadn't been doing it for completely unselfish reasons...

Like the kid could satisfy her anyway...the fact was that, in his mind, only HE could actually satisfy Buffy was irrelevant!

But - hey, come on!  Iowa-boy?  Please!  He had no neck, which was just wrong and disturbing...*And fuck me, I'm speaking like Dawn! *

He'd been spending far too much time around the tyke than was really right for a Master vamp...but she was damn funny, like just the other day-

His thoughts cut off as he heard the slayer start to talk to someone and he moved closer to get a better listen.

--

_You bored me with your stories_

_I can't believe that I endured you for as long as I did!_

--

"...Foot ball story, then psyche story, then army-glory story, then football story, then psyche story, then army-glory story, then football story, then psyche story, then army-glory story, then football story, then psyche story, then army-glory story, then football story!"  She punched the vamp in the nose, watching dispassionately as he staggered back.  She waited until he'd righted himself before continuing.

"I mean, come on!  Do you guys actually think we give a shit?  That it's a turn on?  'Cause that's the only thing I figure that would make you go on and on and on and on...." Buffy rotated her head as she spoke, as if to further emphasize the point of the perpetual suffering she'd endured.

In the background Spike clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. as Buffy continued to bad-mouth the Commando.

"Just 'cause a girl says she doesn't hate football.... like ONCE!  It doesn't mean she wants to listen about it ALL.  THE.  FUCKING. TIME!"  She looked the vampire in the eyes and spoke seriously.  "Maybe you should be like, taking notes - 'cause this is really important stuff."

--

_I'm happy it's over; I'm only sorry_

_That I didn't make the move before you!_

--

"You know who I blame?"  She asked the vamp who shook his head.

"Uh, Riley?"  He suggested shakily, vaguely remembering the guys name from the beginning of the slayer's rant.

"Huh, oh well, yeah - but I mean I blame my friends like.... Dawn - No, wait Dawn never liked him."  She did a quick back flip to avoid the ridiculously slow punch coming her way.

"Okay, never mind." She finished.

"Um, okay..." The vamp shook his head again, this time in confusion rather then fear - this girl was whacked - like completely out there, man!  And he was the one meant to be not of this world...

--

_And when you go I will remember_

_To send a thank-you note to that girl_

_I see she's holding you so tender_

_Well I just wanna say..._

--

"Ugh - it was like...a year of my life!  And you know I was meant to die a few years ago...ANYWAY, note to self.  No more stupid just-coz-it-seemed-a-good-idea-at-the-time boyfriends...I've already had four of those!  And I'm only twenty!"

*Four. *  Spike thought with a grin as he circled a tree in order to get out of the slayer's line of vision as she continued to move around the graveyard. *Please let one of those be Peaches. *

--

_I never really loved you anyway!_

_No I didn't love you anyway_

_I never really loved you anyway!_

_I'm so glad you're moving away._

--

"…and so he gives me an ultimatum - forgive me or I'm gone.  Oooooh, hard choice - NOT!"

--

_Valentino - I don't think so!_

--

"And the sex?  I've had more fun watching paint dry.  Okay, so I've never actually done that - but it sounds more appealing in any case."

Back flip.  Jump on tombstone.  Kick vamp in face.

"Okay, so tip for the future.  Pulling in and out three or four times then collapsing in a sweaty lump is not good practice."  She glanced to the sky.  "NO!  IT WASN'T GOOD FOR ME TOO!  I mean, I never really knew myself like I do now, if you know what I'm saying."

The vampire's eyes dropped to her crotch then back up, telling her silently that he got it.

--

_You watching MTV while I lie dreaming in an MT bed_

_And come to think of it_

--

"God, he thought the G-spot was some club in LA!"  She continued, exasperated.

Spike couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.  Fortunately it was covered by the chuckle of the nameless vampire she was still fighting.

Buffy grinned at her 'partner' at his appreciation, then scowled, and punched him.  "It would be funny if it wasn't true!"

--

_I was mislead_

_My flat, my food, my everything_

_And thoughts inside my head!_

--

"No, Buffy, don't think you've had enough wine?  No, Buffy, I'll order for you.  No, Buffy, you should only eat Iowa-born food.  No, Buffy you're too old to have a pig."  Buffy mimicked him, tossing her hair in a strangely Riley-like way.

"A p-pig?"  The vamp frowned.

"It's like a sacred thing for crying out loud!  My pig, my food, my life...And I'll stake Spike when I damn well want to!"

"Spike?  The vampire?"

"No - the florist!  I mean - Hello?  MY vampire - I mean my mortal enemy - I get to choose - not some pumped-up soldier guy with bad hair who does this crap for fun!"

--

_Before you go I must remember_

_To have a quiet word with that girl_

--

Spike chuckled silently in the background, watching as Buffy paused and seemed to look pensive, as if hearing a different conversation in her head.

*Okay, so no quiet word or...well, maybe a thank-you...except I staked her.  Well...evil vampire skank, hello?  Deserves not to be of this earth. *  Buffy nodded in satisfaction at her own thoughts, casually flicking away the kick he'd aimed for her head.

--__

_Does she know you're not a spender?_

_Well I just have to say..._

--

"God - I swear we went out all of three times...Three times!  In a year!  And I paid for one of those!"

The vamp tried to rush her and she rolled her eyes, jumping in a very Matrix-esque manner, landing neatly on her feet as he smacked in to a tree behind her.

"And a football match is not a date!"

--

I never really loved you anyway!

No, I didn't love you anyway

I never really loved you anyway!

I'm so happy you're moving away

--

The dazed vampire shook his head, "Check - football bad."

"Yeah - BIG check."  Buffy nodded, as if helping him compile dating notes.

--

_And when you go I will remember_

_I must remember to say..._

_I never really loved you anyway_

_No, I didn't love you anyway_

_I never really loved you anyway_

--

A church bell rang in the background, signalling it was one am.

"God, is that the time?"  Buffy frowned, searching her wrist for a watch but coming up empty.

The still-confused vampire reached out his wrist to show her that indeed it was.  

"Shit, I gotta get home."  She grabbed his wrist, slamming the stake into his chest in a blink of an eye.  "Anyway, thanks for the vent - really needed it."

"No...Problem."  The vampire muttered before exploding into dust particles.

Buffy stared down at the mess, "Pity - he could have been my psychologist-vamp."  Spike flashed into her mind.  "Maybe not - think I've got one too many vamps that can read my mind as it is."

--

_I never really loved you anyway_

_No I didn't love you anyway_

--

Buffy glanced around the graveyard - then back at the tree the vampire had previously ran into.

With a grin, she set off - running faster than the wind, shrieking in complete abandon at the sense of freedom she felt.

--__

_Never truly loved you anyway_

--

Spike watched as the slayer practically flew over the tree, gliding through the air, alla Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.  He tensed as he realised she was sailing towards him and put his arms out to catch her.

"Ugh!"  Buffy half-giggled, half-umpfed, as she was caught from her speedy decent by strong arms.

She looked up at the man who held her, blue eyes piercing her own.  And she smiled.

"Hi."

--__

_I'm so happy you're moving away_

_Yeah, I'm delighted you're moving away!_

---

End

Next Episode: Hopelessly Addicted


	2. Hopelessly Addicted

**The Lurve Series**

By PassionFish

[The second in the series, two or three weeks after the first episode!]

Rating:  Um, I think it will be R over all, but a couple of episodes will probably be NC-17! [There's a shocker for you!]

Disclaimer:  See page!

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first!

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

Big Thanks:  To my wonderful Beta, Marsters' Girl, as always – couldn't do it without you, babe!

--

**Ep 2:  Hopelessly Addicted **

_A/N: (The song belongs to The Corrs.... i.e. not me!)_

Buffy sighed, and stared blankly out into the sea of dancing couples.  

She was here.  

At the Bronze.

On her own.   

Again.

Well, not on her own - the gang was here, but she felt very much the fifth wheel.

Over in the corner, Willow and Tara happily danced to the slow-ish song that blasted around the four walls.  While in the centre of the dance floor Xander and Anya appeared to be doing, what maybe could be JUST about passed off as dancing - but was probably closer to sex with clothes on.

*No fair, I was the one who used to do the 'sex-with-clothes-on' dance...pout*

Buffy rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, and continued to scan her surroundings; almost hoping for some demon explosion to come take her mind off things.

Somewhere in the background she saw a flash of silver blonde hair and sat up quickly.  She could feel her heart rate accelerate, her breathing quicken, and her face flushed painfully in the darkness.

This was not a good reaction for the Slayer to have.

"Stop it, Buffy."  She muttered to herself, taking a big gulp of her third glass of wine.

*Okay, so the last few weeks you've been patrolling really late...and together...and there has been far too many friendly-giggles with the homicidal vamp...and that almost-kiss was soooo hot! *  Buffy zoned, her eyes glued to Spike's shapely butt as it wove it's way to the bar only a little way away.

*Which, come to think of it...again, should have sooo never happened!  You're the slayer - you can't be think about making out with Spike - even if he is hot as-Hey, what the fuck?!*

She scowled as she saw some blonde bimbo-type saunter her way up to Spike, running her fingertips down his arm.

She watched as Spike turned, smiling at the ho.  *Son-of-a...*

The slayer watched, her anger rising as the girl leaned in to whisper something in his ear.  Her keen eyesight could see the whore's rouged lips just brushing against the vampire's skin.  And she saw red.

"HEY!"  Buffy spoke before she could stop herself, moving to get up.

"Hey, Buff."  Xander greeted in return, thinking she was talking to him as he sat down, effectively cutting off her space to go kill the bitch that was hanging all over the blonde vampire.

"Ah!"  Buffy jumped in shock as her concentration was broke for a moment, and the remaining wine in her glass sloshed dangerously to the sides.

"What we looking at...."  He followed Buffy's eye line.  "Ewww, Spike macking on some girl.  God, we have to go save her.  His gonna try and eat her."  He started to get up to 'save' her.

Buffy scowled at the completely different image that popped into her head.  Her stomach turned violently at the thought of him with someone else.

"Come on, Xander, give the guy a break."  Willow pulled him back down.

"Y-yeah - I mean he's been really helpful lately..."  Tara trailed off as Buffy jumped off her seat, slamming her glass down on the table; cracking it in the process.

"Buffy?"  Willow frowned and all eyes turned to the slayer.  But she ignored them, instead, making her way to the bar.

"What is she doing?"  She vaguely heard Anya ask.

"She's gonna sort it out."  Xander said satisfactorily, leaning back to enjoy a good view of Buffy yelling at Spike.

**~**

*Stupid, egotistical, jerk, wanker, idiot vampire!  Bastard!  Prick!  Evil son-of-a...*  The list continued as she made her way to where Spike stood still talking to the girl.

The vampire in question sensed her presence immediately and turned, the happiest smile she'd ever seen lighting his face.

"Buffy..."  He breathed, gazing down at her, shocked beyond belief that she'd come over.  He knew she'd been here, somewhere, but he hadn't dared to hope...  The idea that she might be angry with him hadn't even crossed his mind for once.  Not after the past few weeks they'd had.  

So nothing had _happened _happened....but they'd been friends.

And it had meant the world to him.

--

_Opened my eyes today_

_And I knew there's something different_

_Saw you in a brand new way_

_Like the clouds had somehow lifted_

--

The anger seemed to melt from Buffy's body as she saw the pure joy shinning from his expressive marine eyes.  

God only knew how he managed it.  But sometimes she could just look at him and feel all the stress she'd felt just fade away like it meant nothing at all...

He grounded her like no one else had ever been able to, if at all.

So she smiled.

"Hey Spike..."

Time seemed to stand still for them both as they just gazed at each other.

--

_And if yesterday I'd heard_

_Myself saying these words_

_I would swear it was a lie_

--

The same had not, however, happened for the girl Spike had been talking to.  "Uh, hello?"

**~**

"Any minute now..."  Xander muttered, leaning forward in his seat as he waited for the upcoming explosion.

"Whatever you say, sweetie."  Anya muttered, rolling her eyes disinterestedly as she sipped at her drink.

**~**

Their eyes didn't even leave the other.  They didn't seem to register the other girl's presence.

The girl huffed, tossing her hair carelessly, "Whatever..."  She muttered as she moved off to find new bait.

"Wanna dance?"  Buffy asked suddenly.

She frowned in worry when Spike just stared at her - not moving, not saying anything.  Obviously practicing his gold fish impression for the finals next week.

Hell, even a 'You off your rocker, Slayer?' would have been better than this...

"I mean, or we could just-"

"Yeah."  Spike nodded, taking a hesitant step forward before seeming to shake out of his slump.  And the cocky grin was back.  "Love to, pet."

It was Buffy's turn to gasp as his cool hand carefully took hers and led her to the dance floor...straight past the Scoobies.

**~**

"What is she doing?!"  Xander squeaked as he watched the pair slowly wrap their arms around each other.

"Think she's gonna dance...uh, with him, um, I mean with Spike."  Willow stated the obvious, a little flustered herself.

--

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling_

_Was I so blind?_

--

Buffy smiled up at her dance partner, revelling in the warming coolness that seemed to seep from his body and engulf her entire being, drawing her whole self to him.

Mind.

Body.

And soul.

--

_I was loving you all the time_

_Now, I'm hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

--

Spike sighed in pure contentment, a purr rumbling softly in his chest.

He felt Buffy smile against his chest, then press up against him - as if to feel the vibrations further.

"Mmmm...."  She moaned; content herself.

--

_I'll make a wish this day_

_And I'll send it to the heavens_

_That we will always stay_

_Entwined like this forever_

--

*God, if we could...*  The thought resounded simultaneously around both of their heads as soon as the line was sung.

It wasn't the usual Bronze-type music....but it fit the mood.

--

_And though the world may change_

_Coz nothing stays the same_

_I know we will survive_

--

"Is anyone else NOT seeing what I am?  Come on people, I'm begging you."  Xander pleaded with the group.  "Let this just be a really bad nightmare..."

"They are only dancing, Xander."  Tara said calmly, when it seemed that no one else would answer the distraught boy.

--

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling_

_Was I so blind?_

_I was loving you all the time_

_Now I'm hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

--

Buffy sighed again as Spike's thumb absently brushed along the smooth expanse of skin revealed by her halter top.

How was it possible that a song could explain exactly how she was feeling right this instant?

--

_Naturally we acted_

--

*God, so soft...so smooth...so bloody beautiful.  And she smells so good - that has to be illegal right?*  Spike groaned low in his throat.  "No-one should be allowed to smell this good."  His arms tightened around her unconsciously.

--

_Hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

--

Buffy lifted her head from its oh-so-comfortable position on Spike's chest and moved to look at him as his arms tightened, rather possessively, around her.

She couldn't seem to control her breathing...Was she this hot before?

She smiled softly, trying to control herself, watching as his beautiful eyes dropped to her lips momentarily before returning to her eyes, and returning the favour.

Come on, Control-Girl…

Her heart was pumping so fast she could swear it was going to slam straight out of her chest.  How could one simple action scorch her like that?

Control?

--

_Chemically reacted_

--

She leaned up, and gently pressed her lips to his.

Control is overrated anyway.

--

_Naturally we acted..._

--

End

Next Episode: This Kiss


	3. This Kiss!

The Lurve Series 

By PassionFish

[The third in the series, the same night as the second episode!]

Rating:  Um, I think it will be R over all, but a couple of episodes will probably be NC-17! [There's a shocker for you!]

Disclaimer:  See page!

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first!

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

_Big Thanks:  To my wonderful Beta, Marsters' Girl, as always – couldn't do it without you, babe!_

-- Ep 3:  This Kiss 

_A/N: (The song belongs to Faith Hill....i.e. not me!)___

[Same night]

"What.  The.  Hell.  Is.  She.  Doing?"  Xander ground out in slow motion, as most of the group watched, mouths agape at the mortal enemies entwined in the middle of the dance floor.

"She...they...she..."  Willow stuttered, unable to come up with anything understandable.

"Kissing.  They're kissing, honey."  Anya rolled her eyes as the two original Scoobies continued to splutter ineffectively.  "Please, like you didn't know it was coming?"

"What?!"  Xander squeaked, spinning to face his girlfriend.

"What?  You think with Mr. Iowa 2000 out of the way those two weren't gonna get together?"  At the blank pair of eyes, and Tara's knowing ones, Anya continued. "Have you actually ever seen them together?"

"Hey, no together - no togetherness at all!  Everything is all non-togethery!"

"Of course not sweetie, she's probably just trying to stake him from the inside."  Anya said, matter-of-factly, frowning at the still-shocked faces of Willow and Xander.  "You honestly didn't know?"

"What...I..." Willow continued to stutter.

"I knew."  Tara said quietly.

Willow spun to face her girlfriend, a frown marring her brow as well.  "You knew?  Why didn't you tell me?"  She asked, a little hurt.

Tara shrugged helplessly.  "I thought you knew."

"How?"  Willow gaped, eyes wide. 

"Have you seen their auras?"  Tara smiled.  "Every time they get within ten feet of each other the room lights up in red sparks!"

"Hey!  Red means bad, right?  You know evil, deadly, gonna-kill-your-fish..." Xander trailed off as all three women shook their heads.  "Ugh: lie to me."

"Okay, red doesn't mean they want to have sex every time they see each other."  Anya said, patting his knee comfortingly.

Xander groaned, banging his head down on the table in front of him.  "Kill me.  Kill me now."

"But I...I didn't even know...oh, god, oh, god...." Willow too trailed off, leaning her head against the table; sad that her friend hadn't been able to confide in her...or that she hadn't even noticed the downright obvious.

Anya and Tara shared a look over their respective lovers heads, then went back to enjoying the night.

--

_I don't want another heartbreak___

_I don't need another turn to cry,___

_No, I don't wanna learn the hard way;___

_Baby hello, whoa no, good-bye!___

--

*Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,...*

Heat against ice.

Hot and powerful.

*Mmmm, yeah, oh, GOD how do you do that thing with your tongue!*

--

_But you got me like a rocket___

_Shooting straight across the sky...___

--

*So, bloody HOT....oh, Slayer, so sweet, so, ahhhh!*

Tongues twisting.

Bodies entwining.

*Grrrrr.....*

--

_It's the way you love me___

_It's a feeling like this___

_It's centrifugal motion___

_It's perpetual bliss___

--

Hands roaming.

Cool fingers gliding over heated flesh.

*How do you get hair this soft?  Surely, with all the bleachin-ahhh!*

--

_It's that pivotal moment___

_It's...oh!___

_Impossible___

--

Hips thrusting

Lips moving.

*God, I love his lips...just wanna...Mmmm, tasty!*

--

_This kiss,___

_This kiss!___

_Unstoppable!___

--

*God, I can't believe she's let-tt-…oh, baby…-ting me touch her like this...so soft and be-ouch!  She bit me!*

Bodies hardening.

Grinding.

*Oh god, she bit me!*

--

_This kiss, ___

_This kiss!___

--

Lips smirking.

Eyes twinkling.

*Okay, I HAVE to remember to that again!  Oh, God, he's...ahh, rubbing up....God, he's so hhaaaarrrrdddd!!!!!*

--

_Cinderella said to Snowwhite,___

_"How does love get so off course, oh..."___

_"All I wanted was a white night..."___

_"With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse!!"___

--

*Ugh, oh, yeah, right...there!* 

"Spike..."

*Gotta taste her, not fair, have to..*

"Buffy..."

--

_"Ride me off in to the sunset..."___

_"Baby, I'm forever yours..."___

--

*God, I love his mouth...and his...oh, c-c-cold fingers....oh, baby...right there!*

--

_It's the way you love me___

_It's a feeling like this___

_It's centrifugal motion___

_It's perpetual bliss___

--

Fingers teasing.

Flesh rippling.

*She's so beautiful...so perfect...so soft...feels...so...gooood!  Ugh, just wanna touch her forever...*

--

_It's that pivotal moment___

_It's...oh!___

_Unthinkable!___

--

Breasts crushing.

Nipples tightening.

*Please...there...oh, no-ones ever touched me th-ah-ere!  I didn't think...God!  There's like a zillion people watching!*

--

_This kiss,___

_This kiss!___

_Unsinkable!___

--

Lips sliding down flesh.

Clothes slipping.

*Found you, pet...*

Fingers rubbing.

Body tightening.

*What a-* "Ugh...."

--

_This kiss, ___

_This kiss!___

--

Fluid sliding.

Pretty fingers slipping away.

"Noooo....."

*No, come back, wanna come again....Didn't even know I could come just by him touching my breasts! Mmmm-moooore!*

"Coming right back, pet."

--

_You can kiss me in the moonlight,___

_On the rooftop under the sky, oh___

_You can kiss me with the windows open ___

_While the rain comes pouring inside, oh!___

--

Husky voice.

Heavy scents.

*Oh, don't ever stop kissing me, never, ever stop...wish you could feel this too, baby...mmm, wait a minute....there they are!*

Tongue searching.

Knowing...finding...conquering.

--

_Kiss me in sweet, slow motion___

_Lets let everything slide!___

--

Dark night.

Lips intertwine.

*What is she-?  Fuck me, I'm go-go-gonna....ahhhh...How the fuck does she know about that?*

Mouths part.

Incredulous eyes.

Rouged lips.

Smiles curling.

"Just wanted to return the favour..."

--

_You've got me floating___

_You've got me flying!___

--

GGGGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

--

_It's the way you love me___

_It's a feeling like this___

_It's centrifugal motion___

_It's perpetual bliss___

--

*Umpf!  The guy could kiss for England...mmm, love that tongue...whoa, shiver!*

--

_It's that pivotal moment___

_It's...oh!___

_Subliminal!___

--

Cool hands cupping soft breasts.

Sliding down soft skin.

Moans fill the air.

Sure lips caressing.

Careening.

Fingers following suit...

--

_This kiss,___

_This kiss!___

_It's criminal!___

--

"This is so wrong..."

Blue eyes clashed with hazel, a storm calming within his as the sentence completed;

"...But it feels sooo right..."

--

_This kiss, ___

_This kiss!___

--

"God, I love touching you....wanna taste you so bad..."

Lips sliding.

Tongues entwining.

"You are..."

Full lips smiling wickedly.

*Oh, baby, you ain't seen nothing yet...*

--

_It's the way you love me, baby!___

_It's the way you love me, darlin'!___

--

Nimble fingers slipping under thin skirts.

Searching, searching....

"Sp-ohhh!"

Lips smirking.

Heat rising.

*That's it baby, there you are...*

--

_It's the way you love me___

_It's a feeling like this___

_It's centrifugal motion___

_It's perpetual bliss___

--

*Oh my god what are you...you can't...stop...we're in...oh god, don't stop, don't stop, ugh, nothing has ever, oh baby, please, yes, ugh, right, uh, oh, harder, uh, now, uh, fas-ah-ter...there, yes, baby, please, just there, yes, yes, now, now, now, NOW!* 

--

_It's that pivotal moment___

_It's...oh!___

_Subliminal!___

--

Fangs elongating.

Flesh piercing.

Wish granted.

--

_This kiss,___

_This kiss!___

_It's criminal!___

--

Blood flowing.

Fingers circling.

*So sweet, so strong, so perfect...* 

"Mine!"

--

_This kiss, ___

_This kiss!___

--

*Ahhh!!!!*

--

_It's the way you love me, baby!___

_It's the way you love me, darlin'!___

--

End__

Next Episode: When He's Not Around


	4. When He's Not Around

The Lurve Series 

By PassionFish

[The fourth in the series, a couple of weeks after the third episode!]

Rating:  Um, I think it will be R over all, but a couple of episodes will probably be NC-17! [There's a shocker for you!]

Disclaimer:  See page!

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first!

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

_Big Thanks:  To my wonderful Beta, Marsters' Girl, as always – couldn't do it without you, babe!_

-- 

**Ep 4:  When He's Not Around **

_A/N: (The song belongs to The Corrs.... i.e. not me!)_

[A couple of weeks later...]

"Reasoning is that form of thinking in which the possible solutions are tired out symbolically.  Humans are the singular example of beings with the adequate languages and notatory systems to allow for the process of reasoning."

Psychology was not as fun or as easy as it had originally sounded, was the conclusion Buffy had come to over the past sixty seconds.

Nowhere in the brochure did it mention that there would be this much listening, or work...or boredom.

"A reason," The professor continued to drone on. "In the inferential sense is roughly, a true statement or fact such that, on the basis of knowing _it, _it would be reasonable, right or plausible to infer, suppose or judge that something is the case."

Buffy rolled her neck through three hundred and sixty degrees, momentarily freaking at the mental reminder of evil praying mantis lady before returning to the much more serious issue of unkinking her neck muscles.

God, this was boring...there were so many things she'd rather be doing; watching paint dry, sleeping, listen to Xander bitch about something, ugh - patrolling, screwing Spike...hey, how'd that get in there?!

Buffy shook her head, determined to remain focus, as she widened her eyes in order to concentrate on the stationary Prof. at the front of the class.

There had been waaaaay too much Spike think-age over the past couple of weeks.

Mmmm, Spike-age.... kissing Spike, touching Spike, jump-

No, Bad Buffy - mind on track...for once.

"Reason can be separated in to inferential reasoning and explanatory reasoning; as distinguished by Spike.  Suppose, to take..."

Buffy jumped in her seat and spun to Willow, only to see that she was busy writing notes:

Inferential - fact

Explanatory - explanation; Combe speculation hypothesis.

"Will!"  She hissed across the desk.

Willow blinked and looked up from her psych haze, "Buffy?  What?"

"Did he just say that Spike distinguished reason?"

Willow smiled at the Slayer's frazzled look, quickly making another notation about what the professor was explaining before turning to face her obviously besotted friend.  Those two were just too cute together.... pity about the whole one half of the couple being a homicidal maniac thing...but she could get used to that if it meant Buffy was as crazy-happy as she had been these past few weeks.

"No."  The redhead tried not to giggle at the exasperated look on her friends face as she realised what her sex-starved brain had done. "Sibley."

"Ahhh...Sibley; psych guy, right?"  Buffy looked hopeful and Willow rolled her eyes.

"You can see my notes later."  She promised, before turning back to the front; quickly engrossing herself in the lecture.

*Sibley - duh, I knew that.  Sure, Spike, ah!  I mean S-i-b-l-e-y: psych guy, important, influential...ooooh, big word.  Pause.  Okay, who the hell is Sibley? *  Buffy shook her head.  *Never mind.  Concentrate...school, college...come on, you're clever-ish, you can do this! *

--

_I can't breath_

_I can't sleep..._

--

*Okay, so psych...Big, interesting subject...lots of...words and stuff.... In no way Spike-related.  Okay, paper, pencil.... wood.... Mmmm, Spike...STOP!  Reason, right then.  I'm all reasonable and stuff...piece of cake, oooh - cake!  Food, mmmm, tasty Spike-shaped snacks...*

--

_He's uncool; an unsophisticat_

_He's a tightrope walker on an open path_

_He's a maze of curiosity_

_He is the living bread that cures my appetite_

--

"God, he tastes sooo goooood!  It's like mint and tobacco have never tasted that good until they were put in his mouth...oh, and his mouth everywhere...on me...ughhh!!!*

--

_I find that I can't breathe and I can't sleep_

_When he's not around_

_Everyday is bluey grey_

_When he's not in town_

--

*Liiiiisteeen tooo theee leeeccctttuuuurrreee.... Okay, enough with the Dracula impression...What the hell is this lesson on again?  Oh yeah.  Reason.  Right.  Um.... okay, what has Will written?  Ummm, so that makes no sense.  What have I written?  Oh yeah, nothing, no wait; what's that?  Ohhhh, Spiiikkkkeee! *

--

_His mystique is one of innocence_

_I feel I'm lounging in lovely in his big blue eyes_

_--_

*His eyes are so dreamy...I could just get lost in them...they're like the sea after the storm...okay, think I've watched The Princess Bride waaaaay too many times. *__

_--_

_And I would preening in paradise_

_If I were always beside him like a Siamese_

--

*GOD!  This is so boooring, and totally non-comprehendible.  Is that even a word?  I bet Spike would know.... that vamp is way to knowledgeable for a dead guy.... but then he has been around for like, ever.  You know, that's probably why he's all, uh hum...technique-y.  God, the things that man can do with his tongue...*

--

_I find that I can't breathe and I can't sleep_

_When he's not around_

_Everyday is bluey grey_

_When he's not in town_

--

*Mmmm, lips of Spike.... *

--

_Can I keep him in my galaxy?_

_Can he live within my fantasy?_

--

*Lips, tongue, touching...really shouldn't have been acting like that in a cemetery; holy ground and all...well, not any more!  No, Buffy that is NOT funny!  Bad Buffy!  Concentrate...Lecture...But, hands of Spike so much more yummier...Fingers, oh-so-naughty fingers of Spike.... *

--

_I find that I can't breathe and I can't sleep_

_When he's not around_

_Everyday is bluey grey_

_When he's not in town_

--

*Mmmm, whoa!  Okay, Buff, getting all hot in a psych lecture is probably **not** the impression you want to give to the horny guy on the left that WON'T STOP STARING!  If Spike was around the guy would be so gone...wait, not sure if that's a good thing.  Remember Spike.  Evil undead, trying to kill you kinda guy...Well, not so much anymore...Now he's just a fluffy little puppy!  Giggle.  Ok, where have I heard that before?  Never mind, you should be concentrating, Buffy!  Uh oh, Wills; giving me that **look**_..._*

--

_Can I keep him in my galaxy?_

_Can he live within my fantasy?_

--

*God, that tongue.... swirling and curling and whirling and...Lotsa 'urling' words...Okay, getting all shifty-in-the-seat now!  Don't care - wish he were here.  Where is he again?  Oh, yeah, crypt...sleeping...not in boring lecture.  Stupid real world issues...*

--

_I find that I can't breathe and I can't sleep_

_When he's not around_

_--_

*You know, maybe I'm not all that abnormal...didn't Professor Welsh, evil woman that she was, say that everything came down to sex...or donuts.... no, wait; that was Homer Simpson.  Mmmm, donuts...sex.... oooh, Spike, donuts **and** sex...mmmm, good combo...NO!  Buffy, mind on track here! *__

_--_

_Everyday is bluey grey_

_When he's not in town_

--

*Damn, this lecture sucks...oooh, Spike...sucking...Mmmm....maybe one more fantasy...*

--

_When he's not in town..._

--

The End__

Next Episode: Nothing Else Matters


	5. Nothing Else Matters

The Lurve Series 

By PassionFish

[The fifth part to the series, a couple of weeks after the fourth episode!]

Rating:  Um, I think it will be R over all, but a couple of episodes will probably be NC-17! [There's a shocker for you!]

Disclaimer:  See page!

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first!

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

Big Thanks:  To my wonderful Beta, Marsters' Girl, as always – couldn't do it without you, babe!

WARNING:  THIS EPISODE IS VERY 'R'….NO MINORS PLEASE!!!!!

-- 

**Episode 5:  Nothing Else Matters**

****

_A/N: (The song belongs to Metallica.... i.e. not me!)_

"Ugh..." Xander groaned in disgust at the horrific display before him; the rest of the gang were hard pressed not to return his sentiments.

"Mmmm..."  Buffy moaned loudly into Spike's mouth, oblivious to their audience, as she rubbed herself down onto his erection.

Spike's hands slid down her back, clutching the lower half of her body against him with a low growl.

"Uh, Buffy?"  Giles tried to grab their attention without actually looking at the couple.

The Slayer didn't appear to hear him, as she clutched the vampire's face to hers more forcefully, her tongue sliding further down his throat.

"Buffy?  BUFFY!"

"Mmmm...Sorry, Giles!"  Buffy gave him an impish smile as she tore away from Spike's lips.  She licked her lips, trying to concentrate on what Giles was saying as Spike-taste and Lips-of-Spike invaded her senses.  She shivered as the vampire bit lightly at her ear lobe and shook her head in an attempt to clear it, dislodging the vampire's mouth to her neck in the process.

"--rol, what do you think?"

Buffy blinked as Giles finished his sentence, having no idea what he'd just said.  "Sorry, Giles, what was that?"

"Perhaps you should patrol...with uh, Spike."  Giles repeated in an ever-weary tone, indicating the vampire in question with a disparaging flick of his hand.

"Um, sure..." She managed to dislodge Spike and stood on slightly shaky legs. "Come on, honey.  See you later guys."

"Bye, Buffster...Jnr."  Xander sneered out the name.

Spike flipped the whelp off from behind his back, but didn't turn as Buffy wrapped herself around him.

"Would you believe they haven't actually had sex yet?"  Anya asked bluntly, as soon as the blonde pair were out of the shop.

"Anya!"  Xander was both horrified that his girlfriend knew this and pleased that the slayer hadn't actually screwed the blonde vampire.

"What?  I overheard Buffy telling Willow."  Anya stated matter-of-factly, pointing over at the blushing witch.  "Not that I don't think they haven't given each other orgasms.  Buffy looks very satisfied in that department."

"Anya, that was meant to be p-r-i-v-a-t-e...anyway, they're taking it slow."  She muttered in defence of her friend.

"S-Slow?"  Giles stuttered in shock.  "That's what you kids are calling slow?"

"Rupert, you should be glad they haven't done it in the shop."  Anya told the flustered Watcher.  "Well, not yet.  We've always found the stair case ver-"

The ex-demon's sentence was cut off by her boyfriend's hand as it quickly insinuated itself over her mouth.

"Oh, dear lord!"

"I think he's broken again."  Tara whispered to Willow as Giles reached behind the counter to fetch the bottle of scotch he'd hidden there.

Willow nodded wordlessly in agreement.

--

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

--

Buffy shivered as her eyes followed her vampire as he moved around the lower floor of the crypt, lighting candles as he went.

She hadn't been lying to Willow when she'd said they'd been taking it slow.  It wasn't something they'd talked about.  Just something both realised they needed, for once.

Just like tonight wasn't something they'd discussed, but Buffy could feel that everything was about to change.  Nothing would ever be the same after tonight.

Part of her was scared...after tonight, everything would be real.  Fully-fledged.  The whole shebang.  True.

But...a much larger part of her was...ready.  Really ready; to accept him as fully as he accepted her.

--

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

--

Spike blew out the spill as the final candle was lit, and turned to face Buffy.  She was standing about a foot from the bed, looking almost.... worried.

He smiled softly at her and watched as the tension slowly slipped from her body.  With slow, sure, measured steps he made his way over to her, until he was standing directly in front of her.

Neither said a word and the silence stretched between them...

--

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us, something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

--

Buffy closed her eyes with a sigh, as one of his hands came up to move a wayward blonde strand out of her face.  

"Buffy..."

She opened her eyes to meet his loving azure gaze.  Without a word, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

--

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know..._

--

Their clothing seemed to simply slip away, falling soundlessly to the cold stone beneath their feet.  With gentle hands, Spike manoeuvred Buffy, naked, to the bed, carefully laying her upon the lush, silk sheets, before coming to lie down next to her.

His lips moulded to hers like a second skin, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth to gently lap at her senses.  

Cool hands drifted down warm flesh.  Wicked fingers teased a hardened nipple, causing Buffy to gasp in delight into his mouth.

--

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

--

Spike's lips travelled down her throat, his tongue swirling around his mark on her neck before reaching her breasts.  His hand crossed over to the other nipple, while his mouth laved attention on the first.

Buffy moaned, her fingers sliding into his short, blonde hair to hold him to her as he continued to suckle at her breast.

--

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know..._

--

The Slayer moaned her loss out loud when the Vampire's mouth left her chest, only for the sound to turn into a cry of longing, as his mouth brushed teasingly over the nest of curls that lay at the apex of her thighs.

Spike grinned devilishly as she arched up into his face, and took the opportunity to slide his hands beneath her bottom; allowing him the flexibility to mould her to his movements.

--

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

--

Buffy's head thrashed against the pillow, her fingers clutching the wooden frame in desperation as his tongue circled her clit.  She cried out, her nail's digging deep into the wood as his tongue hardened and thrust inside her sharply, his hands continuing to massage her behind.

She groaned as one of his hands moved from beneath her body, to tug erotically at her puckered nipples and she reached down to entwine her fingers in his blonde locks in a frantic attempt to force his attention back to her clit.

"Spike...please, baby, please..." She moaned in approval as his mouth returned to the spot she needed him most.  Her back arched once more as a cool finger slid inside her, curling against her soft walls as it searched for that delicious place within her...

The vampire grinned into her flesh as he felt her body begin to contract around his finger and doubled his efforts.  His mouth continued to suckle at her even as she came, drawing out the wonderful sensations of her orgasm until it became too much.  

--

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us, something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

--

Spike smiled down at the flushed, sweaty Slayer as he climbed back up her body, making sure to pause at her sensitive nipples giving them a final swipe with his rough tongue.  He licked his still shiny lips, brushing them moistly against hers.  He groaned as he watched her lick her own juices from her mouth, his hips bucking up to thrust his erection against her.

Buffy groaned, bringing her legs up to wrap around the vampire's waist in invitation.  She watched in delight as his blue orbs flashed amber above her.  Her eye's widened lustfully when he entered her, her still wet body taking him in with barely any resistance at all.

"Buffy..." Spike's eyes bugged as her moist heat surrounded him, and he gasped against her neck as he tried to regain control of his senses.

--

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

--

"Spike..." Buffy moaned, as she wiggled beneath him when he'd been inactive for far too long.  With a deep groan he shifted his hips, rotating them as he entered her once more, smiling then groaning as her walls contracted around him in pleasure. 

Buffy moaned, her hands travelling up and down his back, as she tried to hold on to something.  He continued to move within her, slow powerful strokes that shot pleasure straight to her core.

"Ugh!  Oh, baby.... yes, harder..." Buffy continued to pant out scattered sentences, as his thrusts increased in speed and power, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

"God, pet...you're so...bloody...soft...so wet, so perfect..." Spike growled deep in his throat, the sound sending a shiver through his lover's body.  He could feel himself about to come, but he wanted to feel her first...

He reached up and grabbed a pillow from next to the Slayer's head, sliding under her bottom in time with their thrusts.  Buffy gasped as the new angle brought her even more pleasure, allowing Spike's body to brush against her clit with every thrust.

She was close.  She could feel herself tightening.  Feel that wonderful pain that always seemed to precede every orgasm.  That evil pause as she waited to fall over the precipice. "Yes, baby...oh, I'm...I'm..."

--

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know..._

--

"SPIIIIKE!"  Her scream of release reverberated around the cave, and the walls seemed to shake as she climaxed.

Bright, fast-flowing colours shot past Spike's tightly closed eyelids and he roared his lover's name as he came in long, violent bursts.  His fangs sunk into her neck, causing a hard shudder to slam through Buffy's still-shaking body.

--

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

--

Spike collapsed heavily on his young slayer, panting needlessly against her neck, as his tongue lapped gently at the puncture marks he'd made.

Buffy sighed in contentment, absently wondering if her breathing would ever return to normal or if her heart was just gonna slam out of her chest at the pace it was travelling.  She reached up a heavy hand to gently brush her fingertips against her lover's ridged brow.

"I love you."  She murmured breathlessly against his hair.

Spike purred loudly in response, snuggling further into her neck as her arms wrapped securely around him.

Together, they slept, sated.

--

_Forever trusting who we are_

_No nothing else matters_

--

The End

Next episode….Here With Me….you want it?  You know what you have to do….review!


	6. Here With Me

The Lurve Series 

By PassionFish

[The fourth part to the series, the morning after the fourth episode!]

Disclaimer:  See page!

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first!

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

Big Thanks:  To my wonderful new Beta, Lady Brandywyne!

-- 

**Ep**** 6:  Here With Me**

_A/N: (The song belongs to Dido....i.e. not me!)_

'Tweet, tweet!'

"Ugh..."  Buffy rolled over, burying her face further into her pillow at the unwanted sound from outside her bedroom window.  *Mmmm, Spike-scented...*

Her legs were caught under the covers, and her feet rubbed together in an attempt to burrow deeper into her own, private world.  As she moved, her inner muscles twitched painfully with the pleasant reminder of last night's activities.  

A very contented smile spread over the Slayer's face; a very cat-that's-got-the-cream sort of a look.  A heavy hand reached out from under the covers, searching for her lover...  

She sat up suddenly when her hand hit thin air.  Her head spun as she took in the wide-open window and the thick stream of sunlight that poured into the room, and then the empty right side of the bed.

Before she could fluster herself further her eyes spotted something red on the pillow beside her.  With limp fingers she lifted the rose from it's resting place, bringing it to her nose so as to inhale it's sweet scent, and she sunk, boneless, to the bed once more.

Her eyelids slid shut as she allowed her other senses to take over and the beautiful memories of the previous night to flood her mind.  She buried her nose against the cover's; taking in Spike's unique scent, that of their mating, on top of that of the soft, fragrant rose.

Her whole body tingled with desire and a flood of almost desperate longing slammed through her soul, aching for her vampire's touch.

She knew he'd had to go; sunlight and all...but still, she wished he'd stayed.  Somehow, they'd eventually made it from the crypt to her place.  He'd insisted on walking her home - determined to protect her from all the 'nasties' out there.  Buffy smiled - it had been sweet, a little redundant, but still sweet.

She hadn't wanted to let the night end there, however, and had invited him up.  The look on his face once he realised that she wanted him to come up to her room, to take her body in the comfort and privilege of her own home, would have been beautiful if it hadn't been tainted by the sadness that Spike didn't understand just how welcome he was in her life.

Buffy groaned from a place deep in her throat, as she recalled the beauty of their multiple unions that night.  The sound came out slightly croaky, as her throat was sore from over-use.  Bit like the rest of her body.  But, in a good way.

As her thoughts drifted, her right hand absently slid between her thighs, fingering the swollen, wet flesh they discovered there, Buffy amended her thoughts:

*A very, very good way!*

Her heartbeat accelerated slowly as she brought herself closer to a gentle orgasm.  A devilishly handsome face, complete with sparkling blue eyes and full pouty lips danced behind her eyes, and she moaned, her hand moving faster.   Until finally...

"You gonna sleep the whole day away?!"  Dawn's voice, along with the sound of her fist banging on the elder Summers' door.

The Slayer jumped, her hand moving quickly from her body to curl damply around her covers.

"Come on, Buffy!  It's Saturday!  We got clothes to shop, video's that want a-watchin'!"  Dawn continued to call through the door.

"Coming!"  Buffy rolled her eyes at the double entendre.  "I wish."  She muttered, as she realised the moment had been lost.  She _could_ always go see Spike...

No.  She had to be family-gal today.  Joyce and Dawn deserved some Buffy time, not to mention her friends, all of whom seemed to feel a bit neglected by her at the moment.

With a weary sigh, Buffy threw off the covers and pushed herself from the bed.  Grabbing her special vanilla scented shower wash from her cupboard, where she kept it hidden from her younger sister's grubby mitts, she headed into the shower.

Twenty minutes later she returned, nicely washed and smelling of vanilla.  She dressed surprisingly quickly - only thirty minutes and she was good to go.  Buffy quickly exited the room.

Two seconds later she was back, gathering all the linen off her bed to be washed.

--

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_I don't want to move a thing_

_It might change my memory_

--

"Mmmm, juice...juice good!"  Buffy moaned, as she gratefully downed the glass her mother had placed in front of her when she entered the kitchen.

"You're up early."  Joyce remarked to her eldest as she watched her eyes drop shut then dart open a second later.

"Not my idea."  Buffy growled out, in a pretty good imitation of her lover, as she glared at her sister.

Dawn just stuck her tongue out and continued to munch at her cereal.  Buffy pulled a face and went back to her croissant.  Joyce smiled, amused by her daughters and went back to sipping her morning coffee.

--

_Oh, I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

--

"...And I was all like joking and he was smiling..."

It wasn't right to miss someone this much, surely.  There had to be a law against it or something...

"...He has these really deep, green eyes and his hair is all over the place but..."

It had only been a few hours. 

Well, more like eight hours...and twenty minutes...and thirty three seconds...

Not that she was counting.

Her body throbbed in denial...

Okay, so she was sooo counting!

"...and then Janice said that he was a freak and he like walked off.  I mean, if he really liked me, he would have stayed, right?  Right?  Buffy?"

Buffy snapped out of her daze to see Dawn standing directly in front of her, a questioning look on her face and a red top in her hand.  Oh yeah, mall, shopping, Dawn...

"Huh, uh, yeah, I think that'll be a great colour on you."  Buffy tried to smile.

"Buffy!  I so did not ask you that!  Can't you at least try to listen?  I get that you want to be shagging your boyfriend right now, but a little sister bonding wouldn't kill you!"

Buffy was about to try and back peddle when she saw the teasing look in her sister's eyes, "Shagging?"

"Spike-talk."

"I know - you two are both crazy!"  Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Wanna keep going?"

"Nuh, uh Buffy!  Not letting you off that easy.  You owe me major favours for your lack of sister co-operation!"

"Is that so?"  Buffy smiled at her sister.

"Yup."

"Fine.  Whattd'ya want?"

Dawn held up the aforementioned item of clothing.  "Top pretty...pretty top!"

Buffy sighed and glanced at the top then back at her sister's unrelenting face then back at the top.  "Deal.  But then you have to be nice for an hour."

"Nope.  I get pampered 'cause you're not listening like all good siblings should!  I'm talking major boy-talk here!"

"Okay, top.  But that's it and you have to forgive me."

"Done."  Dawn smiled and walked off waiting for...

"DAWN!  This is fifty dollars!"

The younger Summer's spun round, sticking her tongue out at Buffy, "You promised!"

--

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

--

Buffy stared out the window, half an ear on the conversation taking place in the front of the car as the three Summers' drove home from a Saturday morning shopping spree.

She still missed him.  

It wasn't fair.

She was supposed to be able to function without him...not have him fill her every waking thought.

It had _never_ been like this before, not even with Angel.

Never had she felt this all consuming need to be with someone; to be near him, talking to him, touching him, laughing with him, loving him...

And it scared her.

--

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

--

She could feel his essence pulling her to him.  Was it part of the claim?  Or was this something else entirely?

She missed him.  She ached for him.  She needed him.

--

_I don't want to call my friends_

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

--

Buffy tried to smile over her cup of mocha, as Xander cracked jokes but she couldn't quite manage it, and hid her un-smiling lips behind the mug.

They were at the local Java Hut, the five of them huddled around a table.

Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya...and her.

But she was alone.

Didn't they see that maybe she felt the alone-ness.  That she wanted her partner to be with her, and that it hurt her that they never tried to do anything that involved him too.

*Willow and Tara.  Wara.  Tillow.  WillowandTara.*

It was funny the way established couple's names tended to run together and merge into one.

*Xander and Anya.  Xanya.  Ander.  XanderandAnya.*

She saw Willow glance at her out of the corner of her eye and quickly put on her best show-smile for her benefit.  It seemed to placate the witch and allowed the Slayer to go back inside her own thoughts once more.

*Hmm, Spike and Buffy.  Buffy and Spike.  Bike.  No, that's too object-y.  And kinda sounds like Pike.  Wow, when was the last time I thought of him?  Never mind...SpikeandBuffy.  Umm, Spuffy.  Oh yeah, I likes!  Mmmm, Spuffy-ness!*  

She saw Tara notice her smile and favoured her with a true one in response.  It dropped when she saw the dusty blonde take her girlfriends hand and give it loving squeeze.

*God, I miss him.*

--

_Oh, I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

--

My God, they were still talking.  *Haven't we been here long enough, already?*  Her foot tapped restlessly against the chair leg, bringing her to the groups attention.

"You okay, Buffy?"  Xander asked, mid-bite, spraying little bits of the cake over his girlfriend who wiped them off with an unseen glare.

She didn't answer, too lost in her own thoughts.

"Buffy?"  Willow prodded her and she jumped alive with a start.

"Hmm?  Is it time to go?"  Her eyes scanned the group expectantly.

"Uh, we weren't gonna but if you wanna move on..."

"Why don't we go to the movies?  Catch one of the afternoon showings?"  Tara suggested and the group slowly picked up their things and left the coffee shop.

--

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

--

"Maybe she's just tired."  Willow offered to Xander quietly as the group walked to the cinema.

"Doing what?"  He asked sceptically, unhappy that one of his best buds hadn't been paying him much attention on their one designated 'Friends Day' in weeks.

"I would think that having sex with a vampire would be very tiring.  Especially for a human.  'Cause they have such good stamina, Spike must last for hours."  Anya stated very loudly so that all five could hear.  

Buffy, who had perked up at the mention of her favourite two-word combination – Spike and sex -, smiled at the former demoness, "Yeah, he does!  It's very wow-worthy!"

"But at least you must have some slayer endurance, yes?"  Anya asked as the Slayer linked arms with her, happy the conversation was going her way for the first time all day.

"Yeah, totally, it's an absolute God send - don't know if I could keep up without it!"  The two girls giggled while the rest of the group looked at them in horror, mindlessly following.  "I think it's mutually tiring."

"Riley must have been very boring for you."  Anya said sympathetically as they crossed the street.

"A-Anya!"  Xander splutter, finally coming out his stupor only for his eyes to pop out of his head as the slayer exclaimed:

"God, yes!  Finally someone sees that!"

--

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here_

--

*Stupid Xander.*  Was the single thought that revolved around both the Slayer and ex-demoness' heads as the carpenter put a stop to their conversation by whisking Anya away.

Buffy pouted, absently glazing over the various confectionary items.  Her mind hummed as she recalled Spike's rather artistic uses for many of the sweets, before settling on a bag of popcorn.  She bought two, stowing the other away for when they could be together again.

--

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

--

This film sucked.  It sucked beyond the meaning of the word sucked.  As Homer Simpson once eloquently put, "I've seen _plays_ more interesting then this, honest-to-God, _plays_!"

Laughter.

She could hear laughter.

*Where was it...oh my god.*  The audience were actually laughing out loud.  *Okay, so it's kinda funny but not laugh-out-loud funny.* 

Spike had a nice laugh.  It changed depending on his mood.  When he was horny, it was all low and husky; sending shivers straight down her spine.

When he found something funny it was so open.  He never held anything back and she always felt like he was pouring all his emotions into the joyous sound.

When he was playful it was almost a giggle, not that he'd ever admit it.

And what's more: they were all her laughs – the ones no one else got to hear.

--

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

--

*God this is boring, I don't even get the plot...I wanna go....No, come on, Buffy, everyone else is enjoying themselves, why not you?*

But she knew why.

And a handful of Willow's popcorn wasn't gonna make it go away.

--

_Oh, I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

--

She couldn't take it anymore.  

It was madness.

None of the others had to spent their time away from their loved ones...why should she?

"I have to go."  

She was assaulted with a chorus of quiet "Why?"'s and "Buff, no!"'s.  Not to mention grumbles from the surrounding audience at the unneeded interruption.  But it didn't faze her, she picked up her stuff and quickly left the cinema.

--

_And I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

--

She ran to the crypt, her heart pumping furiously in her chest.  Random headstones and plaques were dodged with slayer-ease as she sought out her prize.

Finally, she reached her goal, and she stood, slightly out of breath in front of the crypt, waiting.

Just waiting.

*Okay, and breathe...*

--

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here_

--

It was cooler in the crypt.  For some reason she always thought it would be warmer, what with the lack of windows and ventilation, but that was never the case.

The heavy, stone door shut silently behind her and she moved a step further inside.  Her eyes scanned the area, searching out her lover.  But he wasn't there.

Before she could freak, her eyes caught a sliver of light coming from the downstairs area.  

With a smile, she slowly slipped below.  Her feet landed silently on the stone floor and her mouth curved upward as she took in the sight of her lover, sprawled across the bed.  His chest, bare and uncovered, was rising with habitual breath and she found her breath slowing to match his pace.

"Buffy..."

She smiled, a deep-contented smile as she heard her name tumble, unconsciously from his lips.  His yummy, why-aren't-they-kissing-me-right-now lips.

Her clothes slipped silently to the floor, she barely felt them leave her body.

Naked, she glided across the room until finally she rested close to his, _their_, bed.

--

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

--

His eyes opened slowly, startlingly blue orbs piercing her own and she felt like she was drowning...

"I missed you, today."

Spike smiled, opening his arms to her and she slipped into his embrace.

"Thought this was a 'friends only' day."  He murmured to her as his eyes took in the time.  Still the afternoon - five long hours till sun down.

"What can I say?  Couldn't wait."  Buffy said, deadpan and shivered as his deep, rumbling laughter rocked her body.

"I've been dreaming about you, ducks.  Naughty...wicked...dreams."  He punctuated his words with a nip or a kiss to her exposed jaw.  "Involved popcorn..."

Buffy looked up at him, pressing her lips mischievously together, as she held up the packet she'd previously purchased.  "Show me."

--

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

--

The End

Next episode….#1 Crush….you want it?  You know what you have to do….review!


	7. Number 1 Crush

The Lurve Series 

By PassionFish

[The next part to the series, a couple of weeks after the previous episode!]

Disclaimer:  See page!

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first!

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

Big Thanks:  To my wonderful new Beta, Lady Brandywyne!

-- 

**Ep**** 7: #1 Crush by Garbage **

_A/N: (The song belongs to Garbage....i.e. not me!)_

_Thanks to my beta, Lady __Brandywyne__, for __beta'ing__ this chapters._

It was a surprisingly cool night, considering it was the middle of July. In a town that was originally named 'Boca del Inferno' this couldn't be a good sign.

Spike clung to the shadows, eager not to alert his young lover to his presence but at the same time unable to let her alone.

She was patrolling with Willow; a rare occurrence in this day and age. Regaling some part of her day that she'd found amusing. He smiled as she laughed. An easy, selfless smile; formed simply because she was happy.

His pace quickened, as did theirs, eager for patrol to be over so that she would come home to him and tell him the story as she always did - unaware that he already knew. And he would laugh.

As he always did.

As the pair walked, her body turned unconsciously towards his. Desire stormed through him as his keen eyesight noticed her bright eyes, rosy cheeks and puckered nipples; all a result of the erroneous weather.

_--_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side_

_To know that you're mine_

_--_

He watched her.

He always watched her.

Watched the way she moved, the way she walked....the shape her mouth formed as she spoke.

He _had_ always watched her.

Through the shadows, by the light of the moon...

_--_

_I would cry for you_

_I would cry for you_

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears_

_And drown your fear_

_--_

What was it about her that had drawn him so?

This ethereal quality she had.

The way her blood rushed through her veins, her heartbeat sang to him.

The air clung to her scent; not the other way around. That amazing scent always remained long after it should have disappaited. It was as if even the elements knew she was different.

_--_

_I would pray for you _

_I would pray for you_

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true_

_Someone like you_

_--_

Dru had known before him.....before he'd even begun to contemplate it.

She hadn't wanted to come to Sunnyhell in the first place - she'd rambled on about how 'Daddy' wasn't worth it...

Bitch.

She'd known.

_--_

_See your face every place that I walk in_

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_

_You will believe in me_

_And I will never be ignored_

_--_

He thought about her constantly...it wasn't an exaggeration. 

She was his first thought when he woke up.....her reaction was his conscience.....she was his last though at night…..her face claimed his dreams.

_--_

_I would burn for you_

_Feel pain for you_

_I will twist a knife and bleed my aching heart_

_And tear it apart_

_--_

He watched as she fought a demon about a hundred yards ahead....and fought his own demon in order not to jump out to protect what was his.

Not to claim her.

His features flickered momentarily before resting on his human face.

His demon.

He loved her as much as the man. Ached for her when she was gone.

His whole being cried out for her.

They needed her close.

Needed her safe.

Needed her.

_--_

_I would lie for you_

_Beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_

_You're just like me_

_--_

Love can't always be roses and puppies.

Sometimes it was dark, unnatural, perverse....

It was obsessive.

It was need.

It was breath.

It was blood.

It was life.

It was death.

It was real.

_--_

_Violate all the love that I'm missing_

_Blow away all the pain that I'm living_

_You will believe in me_

_And I can never be ignored_

_--_

He watched as she flicked her hair over her shoulder as she and Willow turned to leave the final cemetery of the night.

His mark.

There, proud, standing out in front of the world.

His slayer.

His Buffy.

His woman.

His world.

_--_

_I would die for you_

_I would kill for you_

_I will steal for you_

_I'd do time for you_

_--_

He would die for her.

He would kill for her; bleed for her; change for her....stay the same for her.

He'd do anything...be anything.

Anything she asked.

_--_

_I will wait for you_

_I'd make room for you_

_I'd sail ships for you_

_To be close to you_

_--_

It almost scared him.

_--_

_To be part of you_

_'Cause I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_--_

Almost.

_--_

_I would die for you..._

_--_

The End

Next episode….Kissing You….you want it?  You know what you have to do….review!


	8. Kissing You

The Lurve Series 

By PassionFish

[The next part to the series, a couple of weeks after the previous episode!]

Disclaimer:  See page!

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first!

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

Big Thanks:  To my wonderful new Beta, Lady Brandywyne!  
  


A/N – I just wanted to say thank-you to all those people who do review.  I'm a bit sad as this fiction hasn't gotten many :: pout :: If you do like it, and want more – click that pretty button at the bottom of the page, it only takes a couple of minutes to write one and it totally makes my day.  I've had a crappy week, so I'd lurve any boost you can give me…and I'll reward you with updates!  Promise…

-- 

**Ep**** 8: Kissing You **

_A/N: (The song belongs to __Des'ree__....i.e. not me!)_

[A couple of weeks later...]

"Stay..." Buffy moaned, continuing to plant wet kisses across his cool back as she insinuated her arms around his waist.

"Buffy..." Spike turned, his mouth seeking hers in a warm, slow kiss. Buffy moaned and pulled him down on top of her.

His hands skimmed her heated flesh, obsessively memorising every dip, every curve for the millionth time. *Bloody hell...* Spike pulled up, kissing her briefly on the mouth before he rose once more.

"Spike..."

"Love, we promised..." He tried half-heartedly to move away from her searching lips.

"Don't care." She pouted and Spike groaned, leaning over to suck her lower lip into his mouth. She knew he could never resist it when she pouted.

With sudden vampiric speed he jumped back, grabbing his jeans. "Joyce is gonna kill us and you know it."

"Won't kill me." Buffy said in a child-like voice.

"Yeah, and what about me?" Spike asked with a fake scowl as he attempted _not_ to be effected as her toes slowly stroked up and down his inner thigh.

"I'll protect you, baby..." Buffy licked her lips, seductively running a single finger down, in between her breasts.

Spike groaned. Little minx - she knew they'd promised Joyce that they'd ether be quiet or give the house a rest - at least on pre-test or pre-antique-travelling nights. And tonight was one of those nights.

But how could he resist her...?

His mouth sunk down on hers, his tongue diving into play with hers as her legs wrapped around his waist.

--

_I'm kissing you..._

--

He groaned deep in his chest, the sound coming out as more of a growl as her hot hands trailed down his body, wrapping around his already hard shaft.

He lifted his lips as she started to stroke him slowly, gazing into her eyes as they started hotly back into his.

*We have to stop now...before it goes any fu-ahhhh--*

Her tongue flicked out, brushing over his parted lips just as her thumb flicked over the head of his weeping cock; continuing to drive him crazy as he panted for breath he didn't need.

--

_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

--

With a shaky hand she led him to her opening, rubbing both of them against each other causing them both to moan and shiver with yet-unfulfilled lust.

*Come on, mate, where's that control you pride yourself on?*

"Please, baby...I'm so wet for you..." Her husky voice interrupted his internal debate, and he realised even though he should leave now before they got any further, he could never leave his woman wanting.

Plan firmly in mind, he hummed, sliding his mouth down her sweat-slicked body before she had time to react.

--

_But watching stars without you,_

_My soul cried..._

--

His hands moved to spread her legs, but she was way ahead of him; both her feet dangling off either side of the double bed as she waited...

With a cheeky grin, he swooped down, placing cool, open mouthed kisses up both soft thighs. She moaned beneath him, her body shaking and wiggling as she tried to force his mouth to move where she needed him most.

"Spike....stop it...!" She whined out, her hands feebly reaching for his hair but he continued to evade her attempts.

His mouth moved then, his tongue trailing up and down her puffy, pink labia, lapping up her sweet juices as they flowed from her. He changed tactics; and suddenly sucked her hard clit into his mouth, smirking, in pure male pride, around it as she arched off the bed and groaned loudly.

Spike's head shot up at the loud sound; someone had to have heard that. He cocked his head to the side, listening, but heard nothing.

"Spike…" Buffy moaned out her loss.

"Sshhh, pet. If you don't keep quiet, I'll have to stop." He sang cajolingly, his mouth brush over her liquid centre every time he over-formed a word.

"Mmmm, I'll be quiet…please…" Buffy spread her fingers over her mouth in an attempt to quieten herself. Her attempts proved unsuccessful when he dove back in, mouth wide; kissing her fully. 

She writhed around beneath him, nipping at her own fingers as she continued to try to keep it down. *Oh, god, oh god…so close, so close, so close…there, there, THERE ye-*

Then he removed his mouth completely.

"Spike!"

"Still want me to stop?" He asked, grinning devilishly at her frustrated look.

--

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oh, oh the aching..._

--

"Do you want to die?" She asked by way of an answer and he smiled. 

*There's my fire band!*

"Be nice, pet...and keep it down; you want bit and yer mum to come in?" He cajoled, attempting to get the smile back on her face.

"Fine..." She whispered, giving in, and then moaned loudly as his mouth returned promptly to her heated flesh.

He propped himself up, sliding one finger inside her as he continued to work his mouth around her clit. His long finger found that delicious patch of flesh within her and he began to stroke her.

Almost immediately he felt her walls begin to contract, and a sharp, high pitch shrike pierced the air and he shot up, hastily covering her mouth with his; absorbing the last of pleasure-filled screams.

His finger stayed within her, continuing to stroke her through the aftershocks, and his mouth continued to gently kiss her panting lips.

--

_'Cause I'm kissing you_

_I'm kissing you_

--

"Mmmm...That was so...Mmmm..." Buffy hummed in appreciation, stretching out over the sheets in total relaxation.

Spike grinned at his lover, "Appreciate the sentiment, love."

"So you should." She smirked at him then yawned as the exertions of the day started to finally catch up on her. "Come 'ere..." She muttered, tugging on his wrist.

Spike reached down, and lifted her up in his arms only to place her back under the sheets. He leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep, ducks. I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured softly against her skin.

--

_Touch me deep, pure and true_

_Gift to me forever_

--

"Nooooooo...." She moaned mournfully, trying to reach out to him, but unable to due to the state of utter relaxation he'd put her in. 

"No fair." She pouted as she watched him get dressed, helpless to stop. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Spike grinned, doing up his belt buckle, "Guilty." He agreed and leant down to kiss her oh-so-temptingly pouty lips....and was quickly pulled back to the bed.

--

_'Cause I'm kissing you_

_I'm kissing you_

--

Finally, Spike managed to slip down the trellis outside her bedroom window, shirt in hand, without being accosted. He'd just made it half way across the lawn when she called back out to him.

"Spike!"

He turned, and the fake-irritated look he had plastered on his face fell at the look on hers.

"I love you." She whispered, staring deep into his eyes; knowing full well that his vampiric hearing would pick up her words.

--

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

--

His heart melted, and in a burst of agility he jumped from his position on the grass, landing with cat-like grace but a meter before her.

With the up-most care he reached forward, cupping her face between both his hands, he leaned towards her, brushing a single kiss across her parted lips.

"I love you." He returned softly, and then he was gone.

--

_'Cause I'm...__ I'm kissing you_

_I'm, kissing you..._

--

The End

Coming Soon - Next Episode: Drive

Want it soon-er – you know what to do….


	9. Drive

The Lurve Series 

By PassionFish

Distribution:  Sure, just ask first! morbiddesiresbypassionfish@hotmail.com 

Feed Back:  Love 'em!  Gimme more.... I'm a review whore!  [Wow, I rhymed!]

Big Thanks:  To my wonderful new Beta, Lady Brandywyne!  
  


A/N – I just wanted to say thank-you to all those people who do review – here, an update as promised!  As always…If you do like it, and want more; let me know (!) – click that pretty button at the bottom of the page, it only takes a couple of minutes to write one and it totally makes my day.  I'm all alone for the week ::big pout::, so I'd lurve any boost you can give me…and I'll reward you with updates!  Promise…

-- 

**Ep 9: Drive**

_A/N: (The song belongs to Incubus....i.e. not me!)_

Buffy sighed contently, burrowing ever-deeper into the chest of her Vampire as he continued to purr contentedly even while asleep. They were both lying on their sides, their legs entangled and their fingers entwined.

It was late…and they were all alone, as they had been all week.

All. Wonderful. Week.

Joyce had gone on a buying trip to New York, but the company who was sponsored her had got it wrong and had booked two rooms instead of one, and so Dawn had accompanied her.

And all week, Buffy had been in heaven…

Never, had she had such a fantastic, normal week. 

They had gone out; filmed, argued, laughed, slayed, ate, danced, loved…

They had stayed in; played, cuddled, giggled, cooked, cared, argued, loved…

Argued some more!

God, it had been…perfect!

There were two more days until they would return, and while she'd missed them, she would be sad at the loss of total togetherness they'd experienced over the past week.

With another pampered sigh, she snuggled deeper into her lover's embrace, smiling as he purred louder and licked at his mark on her neck. With her sleepy, but blissfully content gaze settled on the moonlight that sneaked through the heavy curtains, and with her eyes half open her mind wondered to the weeks' activities…

_--_

_Sometimes, I feel the fear _

_Of uncertainty stinging clear_

_And I can't help but ask myself_

_How much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer..._

_--_

**_:: FLASH ::_**

"Spike…" Buffy whispered urgently, pressing desperately into his body as she bounced softly on her toes, straining to get closer...closer…

"It's coming baby…I promise…" He growled softly, and continued the experienced motions of his hands in never ending circles. She was almost there…he could feel it…just needed a little more encouragement…

"That's it love, that's it…." He cooed, tempting her over the edge with the sultry tones of his voice. With a screech, she came…

Metal turned, the lock gave and with a beautiful click, the door finally opened.

Buffy stood back, arms crossed and rolled her eyes. "It's so disturbing what you just did there."

Spike grinned cockily, tucking away his lock-picking tools into his duster as he held open the heavy metal door. "After you, ducks…"

_--_

_It's driven me before_

_And it seems to have a vague, haunting, mass appeal_

_But lately, I am beginning to find that_

_I should be the one behind the wheel_

_--_

"Oh, my god…This...Is…AMAZING!" Buffy cried as she soared around the ice rink, her arms spread wide as she let go of all her restraints and just allowed herself to feel free…

Spike sat on one of the benches around the Sunnydale Ice Rink, watching as his Golden Goddess practically floated around the iced surface. Her hair had been split in two, and plaited in piglets in order to keep her ears warm – he'd insisted, and they'd spent a good twenty minutes getting it right – him plaiting, her dictating - before they'd managed to leave Revello Drive.

As she skated across the frozen water, she dipped, twirled and sashayed, sending her hair flying up around her face as she let it all go.

_--_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes_

_--_

"Come on, baby…"

_Persuading._

"No, pet, seriously – I-"

_Declining._

"I'll hold you, it'll be fine…"

_Reassuring…_

"I'll just sit-"

_…Not so much._

"It's just like walking…"

_Still trying._

"And I think I'll be practicing my walking right back to my seat now-"

_Sarcasm._

"Baby….don't you trust me?"

Images flooded his mind. 

_Flesh. _

_Silk._

_Heat._

_Ice._

_Bodies entwining. _

_Lips meeting. _

_Desire._

_Love._

_Trust._

"Get me the bloody skates then!"

_Trust._

_--_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_I'll be there..._

_--_

"Give me your hands…" She spoke softly, encouragingly, calmly…

Spike took another look at the ice, his skates and then back at Buffy. He heaved out a sigh of unneeded breath. Wasn't gonna kill him, right? Well, unless the Slayer slipped and decapitated him with the underside of her skate.

*Okay, mate, good thoughts…good thoughts…like how good it'll feel to be inside her….so hot…so wet…so tight…so fucking perfect…so never get to feel that again if we don't get on the fucking ice with her so we can go home…*

He slowly placed his hands in hers, revelling in her warmth. Every time he touched her, he swore it felt like the very first time. It was like a little bit of her sunshine seeped from her skin and into his…and straight to his soul…if he had one, of course.

He looked up.

There she was.

_--_

_So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive_

_Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?_

_--_

*He's in his own little world….bless…* Buffy cooed in her mind, as she carefully manoeuvred Spike on to the ice. He was actually now on it completely, and he still didn't seem to have realised that they had moved.

Unsure of whether **not** telling him would be a good or bad decision, Buffy decided to go for it anyway, and bask in the gentle silence--

"Ahh!"

--for as long as it lasted.

She grasped his forearms in a fireman's wrist lock as she kept them solidly on the ice. "It's okay, baby."

Spike swore his heart was travelling at a thousand miles a minute…till he realised it wasn't beating. "Fuck, pet, warn me next time you walk off with me."

"Sorry, honey…" She blew him a forgiving kiss through pouting lips, and then smiled at him. "Ready to move yet?"

"Woah, now – we said on the ice; nothing about **moving** on the ice!" Spike objected loudly, his fingers curling almost painfully around her wrists.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand here?!" Buffy giggled at the look on his face that quite clearly told her that yes, he had intended to simply stand here.

"Babe, it'll be great – trust me."

*Those bloody words again. Starting to hate my fucking imagination – too inventive for my own sodding good.* His hands began to slowly release her wrists as he spoke to himself, in spite of his fear.

"Am I to take that as a yes?"

"Huh?" *Did I say that out loud?*

"Yeah, babe – and you said that too."

Spike frowned at her second giggle, "Not funny, pet."

She sobered, smiling invitingly at him. "Come on, baby – dance with me." And with that she carefully released his hands and skated backwards a few meters, making sure to keep close to the edge so that he could grab it if he needed to.

_--_

_It's driven me before..._

_And it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around..._

_--_

_Dance with me…_

What provocative words… Wasn't that what he always told her was all they did? 

_Dance with me…_

How could he resist?

_Dance with me…_

Against all the things that his Victorian mind screamed at him about ice and William, he carefully moved his left foot forward a bit. He wobbled immediately, but managed to stay upright.

"Come on, baby…" Buffy whispered, her eyes shining with her love and encouragement for him. 

All for him.

He pushed forward again and almost lost his footing, but with Vampiric speed he grabbed on to the side rail and regained his footing. With a silent snarl, he took in the situation. The ice, the skates…the distance to his Slayer.

"You know how cute you look with your ears all pinked up, right?" Buffy pouted at him as he growled at her 'cute' comment, but still continued to assess the floor.

"Come on, cutie… You moving?" She teased softly.

"Not. Fucking. Cute, Slayer." Spike ground out as he pushed off again, accurately judging the speed and force as he slid across the watery surface straight into his lover's arms.

_--_

_But lately I'm beginning to find _

_That when I drive myself, my light is found._

_--_

Her smile was as wide as any others' as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. His fingers dug into her hair, softly massaging her scalp as he pulled the plaits loose of their constraints.

The elastic fell silently to the icy floor as he used her hair as leverage to pull her gently up to his mouth. His lips covered hers, feeding hungrily from them as he devoured her.

Buffy moaned; clutching desperately at his duster as she circled and thrust her hips into his. The movement sent them crashing to the floor – but neither noticed as the lust thrummed heavily through their veins. 

"Spike…" Buffy groaned, climbing up her lover's body so that she sat over his hips; her lower body crushed against his as they churned frantically together. Uncaring and unaware of the melting ice as it seeped into their clothes from beneath. 

Only caring…only aware of the other person, and what they could make them feel…

**_:: FLASH ::_**

_--_

_So whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes_

_--_

**_:: FLASH ::_**

"Nope…."

Click.

"Nope…."

Click.

"Nope…."

Click.

"Nope…."

Click.

"Nope…."

Click.

"Nope…."

Click.

"No-"

"Spike, would you give me the damn remote!" It wasn't a question. She was pissed – and it was a fucking demand!

Spike glanced down at the agitated Slayer in his lap and smirked. "Nope."

Her infamously short patience snapped.

"Grrrr!" She growled and pounced. 

Actually growled. 

If he hadn't been in the middle of protecting his kidneys from being pummelled into an early grave, he would have paused to be proud of his Mate. As it so it happened, he **was** in the middle of protecting his kidneys from being pummelled into an early grave and consequently just couldn't find the time.

_--_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_I'll be there..._

_--_

They tumbled and crashed against each other as they rough housed for the remote. The table shook dangerously as they rolled passed it and into the easy chair. 

Spike grinned as he got the upper hand and flipped her over onto her back. He leered down at her with a fangy grin, "Give?"

She seemed to agree as she bucked her hips into his. He groaned at the contact, revelling in it as he closed his eyes for a split second…and that was all she needed.

"Never!" She hissed with a playful grin of her own as she flipped him over, hard. 

Spike smacked his skull on the wood, the force of their combined strength momentarily stunning him.

He growled softly as stars circled his head and his vision shook. 

Buffy pounced.

With one growled word, she swooped down sinking her teeth proprietarily into his jugular. Spike roared in pleasure, his hips arching madly into hers as his demon revelled in the violence of her act.

"Mine!"

Her teeth punctured the skin, and she carefully licked away the few droplets of blood she had produced. Her Vampire was purring in wild encouragement as she continued to affectionately tend to her bite mark and she nuzzled against him softly.

"Give?" She whispered gutturally, her lips brushing over her claim as she over formed the word. A shiver ran through his body as the magics wove themselves within him, and he completed the claim.

"Yours." Spike growled huskily, wrapping his arms around her as he nosed against her cheek.

"Mine…." Buffy hummed her agreement, grabbing her prone Vampire off the ground and slinging him cave_woman_ style over her shoulder as she took him back to her cave.

The remote, forgotten, was knocked under the settee to be found the three mornings later by Joyce, whilst hoovering. 

_--_

_Would you choose water over wine?_

_Hold the wheel and drive…_

_--_

"Fuck, pet…" Spike growled, and arched his neck as Buffy bit, sucked and licked her way across his jugular. She paused at her bite mark in order to sink her teeth into it softly, then harder when his hips arched wantonly. 

"Slayer!"

She sat up, her eyes flashing with lust at the perfect picture her lover made spread out on her bed before her. He was completely naked, cock hard and weeping as he tried to rise up against his love. His wrists and ankles were tied with black silk scarves to the four wooden bed posts. 

Her body shook with yet unfulfilled desire at the wicked display before her and moaned softly.

He growled his displeasure when she moved away, only to cry out as she descended, roughly nipping at his left nipple. He growled again, this time in need, as her tongue wetly circled the tight bud, before traversing across his chest to award the right the same attention.

"Baby…." He whined huskily, straining against his magically enhanced restraints as the Slayer slowly worked her mouth down his body, all the while never going quite where he wanted. "Please, baby, I'm dying…"

She blew softly on his erection, watching in delight as it jumped in response. "You're already dead, _pet_…" She rubbed up against him, her rock hard nipples scouring a fiery path around, but never on, his cock.

"Slayer…" Spike growled, arching his hips in impassioned offering.

"You know what I want, lover…" She whispered huskily, teasingly placing sloppy kisses on the inside of his thigh as she rubbed her mound against the side of his leg. She'd never been more turned on then she was right now.

"Please…" He wasn't above begging. Not when her hot mouth was so close to his aching cock…

She bit him harshly, and he arched with another growl, precum seeping from the tip of his cock. "Nope…" She breathed hotly against his skin, watching him twitch again in pleasure.

"Huh?" Spike's addled brain slowly caught up with the fact that 'please' hadn't been the magic word. He searched and discarded a number of pet names and phrases in a matter of vessel-popping seconds before finally he came upon it.

"Buffy…" He growled deep within his throat, then screamed it out loud as her mouth encircled his dick, and he lost all capacity to think.

"Oh, fuck…Buffy…so hot…so wet…fuck, there…ugh…." The litany continued, music to her ears.

**_:: FLASH ::_**

_--_

_So whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes_

_--_

A single tear fell from her right eye as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Feeling the droplet on his skin, Spike's eyes opened sleepily, tugging her closer, if that were at all possible, as he trailed his fingers up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"You okay, pet?" He murmured, pressing gentle kisses to her up-turned face.

"Yeah..." She whispered. *Never been so okay.* She thought, forcing down a new onslaught of tears at the knowledge and instead kissing him softly on the lips in reassurance. Their mouths moved languidly together as they shared several more tender, soft kisses.

"Sleep, ducks; early morning…" He yawned as his sentence trailed off; stretching out a little, before curling possessively back around his woman.

Content, sated and secure they slept.

Loved.

_--_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_I'll be there..._

_--_

The End

Coming Soon - Next Episode: I'd Rather Be In Love

Want it soon-er – you know what to do….


End file.
